Gemini
by theinspired
Summary: Lauren is an average 8th grader, with an annoying brother obsessed with Greek Mythology. When a sub at her school turns into a vicious monster, her brother comes to the rescue. Much to her surprise...
1. The Substitute

THE GODDESS

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters invented by Rick Riordan.

The Substitute

The alarm clock sounded. "Ugh!" I groaned. I hate school days. I prefer to get a little more rest. Even thought I, usually, get it in science class.

"Lauren! Get up! It's already seven-thirty!" my mother hollered form the kitchen.

I groaned and sat up in bed. Who would put the exams on Friday? I mean, the kids will probably be half asleep and fail anyways. Why have them?

I got up from bed, dressed, and got together my reviews. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You look like the living dead," my brother commented. I just glared at him.

I never really forgave him for going to this stupid camp every summer. The camp had something to do with basketball. That was all I got from tuning out during my mom's explanation.

"Like, you know, from the Underworld," he continued. He'd also gotten this sudden interest in Greek mythology.

My mom glared at him with her sea green eyes. She also had red frizzy hair. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Aaron Dare, my brother, rolled his deep brown eyes which were the only thing he and I had in common. Being adopted has that effect.

My hair was a deep black. On the other hand, Aaron's was a sandy brown. He pretty much looked like he was ready for battle with his buff muscles and his hardened expression. He'd changed a lot since he went to that stupid camp.

I was basically skin and bones. That's pretty much all there is to my physical appearance.

I sat down at the table where a cereal bowl was already waiting for me. Usually, I'd be complaining to my mom not to baby me but I was too tired to care. I moodily ate my cereal while my mom talked to Aaron about getting ready for camp. Stupid camp. _Why_ did he have to go?

I finished eating and put my bowl in the sink. My mom reminded me to lock the door on my way out. Then, Aaron and I were off to school.

II-II-II-II-II-II

Our school was only two blocks away. This was convenient; living in Manhattan. My brother didn't speak as we walked through the city streets.

"So…Aaron, um…why do you go to that camp every summer?" I asked. I've been trying to get a better answer from him besides "I like basketball." Retarded.

"Well… I like to get ahead," he answered.

That was the other answer I've always got too. Annoying. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"Aaron, come on, bro. Could ya get some new material? You always say that. What's the real reason?" I asked.

"I told you, Lauren. That _is _the reason. Nothing else."

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay if you say so."

By then, we'd reached the school.

Aaron rushed off to the upper building which housed grades 9 through 12. While I walked over to the middle building which had grades 6 through 8.

I didn't stop to talk to anyone, since I really didn't have any friends. I walked in to my first period English class. The closer I got the more I dreaded taking the exam.

I sat in my seat, organized my papers, and waited. I was a straight A student unlike my brother. Who had trouble with his dyslexia and ADHD. I, however, don't have any of those things.

The bell rang. The students, seeing that their teacher wasn't present, began talking; some looked over their reviews one last time. I didn't do either.

Everyone fell silent when the door opened. A man stepped in that wasn't my English teacher.

He was at least six five. He had a muscular build and wore sunglasses with a brown suit and carried a black briefcase.

He walked to the front f he room, set his briefcase down, and spoke, "Mrs. Young is sick today. I'll be taking over your class." He began passing out the tests one by one. When he came to me, he paused, sniffed the air, and then gave me a test.

It was weird that Mrs. Young would be absent on the last day of school. She'd only missed two days this year. Strange. Why did that guy sniff the air like that? Weird.

I looked down at my test. It looked fairly easy. I started answering the questions; always 100 sure that I'd got it right. When I got to number 63, I started to feel déjà vu. I remembered taking his test before. That's weird.

I put down my pencil and stretched; using that time to surreptitiously look around. Everyone was still taking the test. The substitute was fiddling with something in his briefcase.

Then it hit me: I've dreamt this before. This is what sometimes happens to me. I dream something, then later, it doesn't matter how much later it could be two months or two days, it happens. This only occurs with realistic dreams. At the time I had thought that this dream was just a useless nightmare….until now.

I tensed in my seat waiting for what was gonging to happen next. A chubby boy named Peter got up to turn in his test. Oh, crap! As he walked by my desk, I stuck my foot out. Thankfully, he tripped over it. I bent to help him.

"What'd you do that for, Lauren?" he asked me.

"I'm saving your life," I said, "Don't turn in your test. Trust me."

"Why?"

"Because…I had a dream that you were killed in by that sub." I whispered hurriedly. The dude was catching on to our conversation.

"Okay." He whispered back. Relief poured through me.

Peter went back to his desk. Thank you, whatever higher being is up there.

I knew he would believe me because I'd tried to warn him before in gym class. I'd dreamt that while he was climbing up the rope his pants would fall down. He didn't believe me that time but, after that kind of humiliation, he sure believed me now.

I ducked under my desk and waited for the next part to prove itself true. Peter, seeing me do so, copied me.

I heard a giant roaring sound and then helpless screaming. The door was left open. I dashed through and into the hallway; Peter right behind me.


	2. The escape

_disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by Rick Riordan._

_Thanks for the reviews! All five of them! Not that I'm complaining. It's just great to get comments back! Enjoy!!_

_all the things in italics are little authors notes_

The escape

I ran as fast as I could toward the upper building. I had to find my brother. Somehow I knew he could help.

"Lauren! Where are you going?" Peter asked.

I'd completely forgotten about him. I stopped and turned to face him. "I'm going to find my brother," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I know he can help."

"Did you dream about this too?"

"No." I said. The dream had lasted until the sub had turned into a monster.

"How do you know then?"

"I just do."

"Okay." Peter said, hesitantly.

"Peter, you should get away from here. How far away is your house?"

"It's about three blocks."

"Go home. You'll be safe there." I could hear the screaming getting louder. "Hurry." I added.

"Okay." He ran out the glass doors, breathing heavily.

I peered through the doors, checking for any other monsters. Then I saw Aaron running toward the building. He flung the door open and ran toward me. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good.Good." Aaron stared off at the crowd of students trying to get out of the building. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"You?!" I said, angry. "A monster came to _my _English class. This has nothing to do with you!"

He didn't say anything else. He ran against the crowd towards my classroom. I lost him in the crowd for a few seconds. The next time I saw him he had a…sword. The bronze gleamed in the artificial light. Totally confused, I followed him.

II-II-II-II-II-II

Once I caught up with him I asked, "What's happening?"

His answer annoyed me, "Everything."

"What?"

"Just stay here. You'll be safe. I'll be right back."

"But…" He left before I could get the rest of my sentence out.

What's going on? What is that thing? What's up with Aaron? And that sword...how did he get away with that at school? Why was this-

My thoughts were cut off as the monster crashed through the wall. Now that I got a good look at it I noticed that is was a...a manticore. _(sorry if I misspelled it and sorry, I can't describe it. It would take away from the story.)_

I regonized it from the drawing Aaron has did on a napkin when he was telling me about ancient Greek monsters. All this time...they were real. No way.

Thinking of Aaron made me frantic. I looked around for my brother. He was where I'd least expected him to be right in front of the monster...fighting it.

Aaron was dodging left ans right trying to sink the bronze blade into the manticore. He tried and tried again but the monster always blocked his attacks.

As I watched I realized the horrible truth: He wasn't going to make it. I decided to intervene.

I waved my arms and yelled at the top of my lungs,"Hey! over here you big beastie!"

Aaron turned and saw me yelling; his face contorted with anger and relief.

The beast bounded over him and came straight towards me. I ran as fast as I could toward the glass doors.

I barely made it outside before it crashed through the building and came to me.

"Lauren Riley Dare," it screeched, "You have immense power. Come to the Titans. They will answer-"

Before "the sub" could finish, Aaron's sword punctured straight into it no problem. A few seconds later, all that was left of the monstrosity was a pile of dust and even that blew away.

Aaron picked up his sword.sensing its job was done, the bronze blade shrunk in size until it was no bigger than his palm. Then it shimmered and changed into a plain black bracelet.

Aaron slipped this on his wrist and ran to me. I was frozen from what I'd just seen so the hug wasn't quite a hug until Aaron's warmth melted me.

"Thank you," he said as we pulled apart.

"For what?"

"For saving my life." Great I'd saved two lives in a row today. I was on a roll.

"Well," I said, "I didn't want to lose you, Aaron, I mean, even if we're not related, we still grew up together."

"True," he agreed. With one last survey to make sure everybody was going to be all right, he said,"Let's get out of here."

**I'm evil! I know it. But it's worth the wait. totally. Don't forget the three R's: reread, review, reward (second R is optional) Have fun!**


	3. Explanations

**Here it is. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

disclaimer: I don't own any characters or ideas created by Rick Riordan.

**Explanations**

My brother ran as fast as he could toward the subways. I ran after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Subway's the fastest," he said, out of breath.

"What?" We'd reached the platform.

"Subway's the fastest way to get to camp"

"WHAT?! After what we just went through all you can think about is going to camp?!" I yelled.

"Shh. They'll hear you."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded as we clambered down the stairs.

"I'll explain later. We just need to get to safety." He feverishly looked around the station for something.

Again with the safety crap. What's gotten into him?

He ran toward the nearest subway train and I followed him. We slipped through the train's doors at the last possible second. There weren't any available seats so we stood and grabbed on to the rings.

"Could ya answer my questions now?" I asked.

He sighed. "Some of them but keep it down. Mortals aren't supposed to know."

"Mortals?"

"People who-"

"I know who they are nut why did you say it like..like you're not one?"

"Because I'm not I'm...I'm a half-blood." He said the last part so it barely audible.

"What? But isn't that like...I don't know...not real?"

He shook his head, "Did you think that manticore wasn't real too?"

"Yes, but...oh, never mind."

"Exactly."

"Why are we going to camp?" I whispered.

"It's the safest place for...us."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"Why am I going then? I'm not a-" Aaron stopped me from saying it.

"There's something special about you, Lauren. Something I should've noticed a long time ago. That monster didn't try to kill you for no reason."

There was something else that had been bothering me. Now was the best time to tell him. "Uh, Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Um...before you killed it...the monster...it-" I was interrupted as the train stopped.

"We'd better discuss this at camp." he said, "This is our stop."

We got off the train. I looked around. The station was completely deserted. There was even a newspaper fluttering in the wind. How ironic.

"Uh, Aaron?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is the right stop?"

"Yes."

"It's completely deserted."

"Did you think the camp would be in the middle of New York?"

"No. It's just." I sighed.

"You expected more." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well we're not quite there yet. Come on."

We headed up the stairs and into daylight.

II-II-II-II-II-II

"Which way?" I asked. The street was completely deserted and the buildings abruptly stopped behind the subway tunnel entrance/exit.

In front of me was an empty lot followed by a grassy plain. Every few acres a farmhouse sat.

Aaron raised his finger and pointed towards the plain, "That way."he said before he walked of in that direction.

"So... how far away is the camp?" I asked after catching up to him.

"A few miles." he said, causally.

"A few miles?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So?! That'll take like...forever!"

"Not really." he said.

Aaron was right. By nightfall, we'd reached a huge hill.

"It's up there," he said and started to climb.

**It's good, huh? Please review! **


	4. Welcome to camp

_sorry for the wait. enjoy and review!_

_disclaimer:I don't own any characters or places created by Rick Riordan._

**Welcome to Camp  
**

We climbed up the hill at a very slow pace. This resulted from walking for the whole day.

"Aaron," I complained, "how much further?"

"To the top of this hill. The camp is right behind it." he replied.

"We have to go down? I'm tired."

"I know you are. Down is way easier than up. You could roll down the hill if you want."

We laughed. We both knew there was no way that I was going to do that.

Finally, we reached the top. Hallelujah. There was a lone tree sitting at the center. There was...impossible...a small dragon sitting in front of it. Behind the dragon on the tree was a patch of golden cloth.

But the more I looked at it, the more I realized that it wasn't just golden cloth it was_ the_ Golden Fleece. Aaron had mentioned it a couple of times.

"How..." I chocked out.

"I'll explain everything once we get inside camp borders." he paused, "I mean, _we'll _explain everything."

I was about to ask who "we" was but Aaron just ran down the hill and into camp.

"This is getting annoying." I muttered and followed him.

II-II-II-II-II-II

I caught up with him at the bottom of the hill.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I'm just glad to be at camp."

"Why are you glad to be at a place that you have to go to every summer?" I said as we started walking toward the big farmhouse.

"Well, first of all, I feel safer here. Second, there are many people like me. They've suffered the same problems as I have and I fit in for once." he said.

I was taken aback. I've never heard him being so passionate about anything before.

We had reached the house. As we walked around the gigantic porch to the back of the house, Aaron explained that all of the campers call it the Big House and in the attic lives the Oracle which helps demigods on quests.

"Demigods?" I asked.

"It's the same as half-bloods." He explained.

"Oh."

He turned around the last corner. I ,hesitantly, followed.

What I saw next confused me the most. There was a god (I could tell by the amount of power radiating out of him) playing cards with a guy in a wheel chair. The guy seemed reluctant to play but he won every game of...go fish.

Aaron was standing next to him; whispering something to him. My brother stopped just as I came in hearing range. But I still caught the end of it. What surprised me was that he wasn't speaking in English, he was speaking in Ancient Greek. I just knew and...understood it.

What shocked me even more was what I heard. Aaron had said something about...a new god. That doesn't make sense. How could there be a new god? They were as old as time, maybe even older.

Then the guy saw me, "Ah, so this is the little sister you keep bragging about." he said.

"I do not brag out her, Chiron." Aaron complained.

"Okay, okay," Chiron raised his hands in defeat, "you mentioned her a couple of times."

He wheeled his chair around the table and almost bumped into Aaron but he jumped out of the way just in time.

Chiron came over to me and offered his hand, "You must be Lauren. I'm Chiron."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Chiron."

"Nice to meet you to," he replied. "Come and join us."

I sat down at the table with Aaron and the god.

"This is Dionysus, the god of wine." Chiron said.

"Hi" I said weakly. I never seen a god before. He seemed pretty casual.

"He doesn't really care about us," Aaron whispered in my ear, "His father, Zeus, sent him here for a century as punishment."

"For what?" I whispered back.

"No clue...something about chasing a off-limits wood nymph." he rolled his eyes. "Everyone calls him Mr. D"

"Thanks."

"So now, Aaron," Chiron said, "what compelled you to come early?"

"A manticore attacked our school." he said.

"Interesting. Did you see it before it turned into a monster?"

"No. Actually, it was the "sub" for Lauren's class."

Chiron turned to me, "Is this true?"

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

"Just some very buff, tall dude."

"Hmm. Why come after you? That is the question."

"Actually, it didn't want to kill me...it wanted me to...to join the Titans."

"WHAT?!" Aaron yelled. "Percy Jackson defeated the Titans! How could it want you to join them?!"

"You didn't hear it?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh, no."

"What did it say exactly?" Chiron asked.

"Uh," I racked my brain, "Something like 'Lauren Riley Dare. You have immense power. Come to the Titans. They will answer'... that's all it said before Aaron destroyed it."

"The Titans. Are you sure that's what it said?"

"Yes."

"This is very compelling." Chiron paused, "Do you have any other questions?"

"Uh...yes...actually it's quite a lot."

"That's okay we have all night."

"Um...so the Greek gods...there real?"

"Yes."

I kept asking question after question about the Greek gods, the minor gods, monsters, and other things. We talked until late in the night. Long after Aaron had gone to the Ares cabin to get some sleep.

"You better get some rest." Chiron said, "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"You've got to move into the Hermes cabin and start your training."

"Oh."

"You can sleep in the Big House tonight. We don't want you getting eaten by the Harpies on your first night here."

"Okay." I choose a couch in the big "lobby" of the house and laid down on it.

I didn't fall asleep for a while. I couldn't help thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Please review! thanks!**


	5. Cabin Assignment

_disclaimer: I don't own anything created by Rick Riordan._

_hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. i couldn't think of what to write next. Well, here it is. ENJOY!!:)_

**Cabin Assignment**

I was woken by the sound of clopping hooves. I heard Chiron talking to someone. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. This had to be important.

"The Titans. Why would they want her?" I heard a feminine voice say

"After the last defeat, they're going to need all the help they can get." Chiron said.

"Yes, but...I've been trying to figure out who her godly parent is...she doesn't match up with anyone."

"Did you try one of the minor gods?"

"Yes...all of them. Nothing matches."

"This is very curious. Maybe Aaron was right."

"Maybe but why does this happen now? Why when the Titans are trying to strike again?"

"I don't know, Annabeth. I don't know."

I decided that now was the best time to wake up. I yawned and stretched. Then I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a horse's legs. Weird. When I looked up, I saw that where the head of a horse should be was Chiron's upper half. I blinked. No, it's still there. Chiron is a centaur?

I looked over to the woman who I thought was Annabeth. She had blond hair and gray eyes. She was a child of Athena.

"Hello, sleepy head." Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth."

I sat up on the couch, "I'm Lauren."

"I know." she said.

"Chiron, why didn't you tell me you where a centaur?" I asked.

"I thought I did. You where probably very tired." he answered.

"Probably." I looked at Annabeth. "Hey, aren't you one of the people that helped Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, I am. Aren't you the person who distracted a manticore?"

I laughed. "Yes."

"Well, I'll be glad to give you a tour of camp...or do you think you can find everything yourself?" she said.

"No. A tour would be helpful." I said and got up.

"Great. Follow me." Annabeth walked out the front door.

As we walked to the Hermes cabin, she pointed out the camp store, the dinning area, the forest, and many other things. When she moved her left hand to point at something, the ring on it glistened in the sun.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be personal, but...are you married?"

"Yes. My husband is Percy Jackson."

"Really? My brother, Aaron, he always talks about him. About how he saved the world from Kronos. I thought that he was talking about Greek Myths not actual recent events."

"Aaron Dare is your brother?" she asked.

"Yes...and no. I'm adopted."

"You know, Percy and I had your mother's help once."

"Really? What did she do?"

"She led us through the Labyrinth."

"The Labyrinth? _The _Labyrinth? The one designed by Daedalus?"

"Yes."

"Cool. If you could see her now, you wouldn't even know what she'd been through. She keeps everything to herself."

We'd reached the cabin. "Well, here it is. It's kind of crowded in the summer so be careful."

"Okay. Thanks, Annabeth."

"You're welcome." she replied and walked toward the Athena cabin.

I pushed open the door and found chaos. Everybody was talking or running around. A camper named Eric showed to a small space on the floor by the back wall. He said that this was my "bunk".

I chilled there for a while, then half the cabin went canoing and the other half went to the sparring field. I was with the half that went to the field.

Once there, we choose our weapons and paired off. Except for me. I tried out my moves on one of the dummies.

Fifteen minutes into practicing, a man came up to me.

"Would you like a few pointers?" he asked.

I turned around. The man had sea green eyes, just like my mom's, and black hair. He looked like he was in his late 20s, early 30s.

"Sure but I'd like to know who you are first." I said.

"I'm Percy Jackson." he said.

I didn't freeze up like Aaron would have. I answered just as casual. "I'm Lauren Dare."

"Is your mother Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" he asked. His whole face lit up.

"Yes."

"She helped us once."

"I know. Annabeth told me."

"Awesome. Now, the best way to see how skilled you are is to spar. You ready?"

I nodded and pulled my sword in front of me. He was using a practice sword. Like mine, it had a dull edge.

He lunged at me. I blocked it easily. All the time we were sparring, my sword felt off balance. It probably was.

As I thought about this, I felt the sword balance itself. I felt stronger. I pushed harder. Percy looked worried. I knocked his sword out of his hand and pointed mine at his throat.

"Surrender?" I said.

"Sure." he said. I gave him his sword back. "Did you know that your eyes change color?"

"No. No one has ever said anything about it."

"Well, just now they turned gray."

"Cool. Do you want to get your butt kicked again?"

"Not this time."

We sparred. I locked his sword with mine and twisted it sharply. His sword flew out and I had won again.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Beginner's luck, I guess. I haven't had any training."

"Well, you're good. Better than me."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I _have_ been going easy on you. What do you say? One more time?"

"Sure."

As we fought, he kept moving us closer and closer to the ocean. I knew what he was trying to do. He was a son of Poseidon. He wanted to use the ocean to fight.

We had reached the beach. I pushed back as hard as I could but he still overpowered me. I lunged at his stomach. He locked our blades.

"Well, it looks like I didn't need the water after all." he said, smirking.

"No. You'll need it." I retorted and flicked my wrist. His sword went flying into the ocean. It took him a matter of seconds to send a wave crashing back with his sword. I was ready.

The sword flew through the air toward Percy. I looked at it and wished it would stop short of him. It did but it was only two feet away.

As he reached over to his sword, it disappeared. I was just wondering if a sword could turn invisible. Wondering if it would stop him. That was strange. Three times have I wished something and three times has the wish come true. What is happening?

I leaned over and pulled out the sword. As soon as I touched it, it became visible again. Percy was staring at me in shock.

"How did you?" he chocked out.

"I don't know." I answered, just as shocked as he was.

"Your eyes. It has something to do with your eyes."

"How do you know that?"

"When you touched the sword, your eyes changed colors."

"Wait. You said my eyes had changed before. I was thinking that my sword was off balance, then I felt it change. That's when I started to win."

"So...when you wish something...has this ever happened to you before?"

"Not that I know of."

"We've got to tell Chiron."

I nodded and we ran toward the archery class.

Chiron was there teaching the half-bloods how to use a bow. After he dismissed the class to practice, he came over to us.

"Chiron, she has--" he stared at me; surprise glued to his face.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to the space above my head. I looked up and there it was: an owl. The symbol of Athena.


	6. Who am I?

_Hey, guys. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!:)_

**Who am I?**

I stared at the fading symbol in awe. What is happening? How could I be a child of Athena? I look nothing like the other children._ Why_ is this happening?

The symbol faded and I looked down at my feet. I could feel the stares of everyone in the field. I hated it.

I looked up when Chiron spoke, "Get back to your activities." he yelled then much quieter, "We'd better get back to the Big House to discuss this. Percy, could you get Aaron?"

"Sure." he replied and raced off.

"Lauren, we must make haste. Do you mind riding?" he said to me.

I looked at him in confusion as he picked me up and placed me on his back. He took off toward the Big House.

When we arrived, I slipped off his back. We walked into the main room of the house. I sat down on one of the couches and waited.

A few minutes later, Percy arrived along with Annabeth and Aaron. "What's going on?" Aaron asked showing how out of the loop he was.

Chiron explained, "Lauren has just gotten claimed."

"Really? By who?" Aaron asked.

"Athena." I answered.

"Athena?" Annabeth said. "You're sure?"

"Yes. I saw the symbol myself." Percy said.

"B-but she looks nothing like..." Aaron stuttered.

"I know. That is why we're here." Chiron said calmly.

"Wait." Percy said. "I didn't get to tell you something, Chiron. Lauren she...she has a different power. A power I've never seen before."

Chiron turned to me, "What is this power?"

"I don't know exactly...I just wished something would happen and it did." I said.

"Hmm. Very interesting. Could you try to use it now?" Chiron said.

"I could try." I said wishing I wasn't the center of attention.

"Whoa. Where did you go?" Aaron asked.

"What? I'm right here, Aaron."

"You may be but we can't see you."

I looked down at my hands and noticed that they weren't there.

"Whoa. This is crazy." I said.

"Could you come back now?" Aaron said.

"I never left." I said as I wished I was visible again.

"What did you wish?" Chiron asked.

"That I wasn't the center of attention." I answered.

"Can you do other things besides make things invisible?" Annabeth asked.

"She make an unbalanced sword balanced." Percy implied.

"Really?" Chiron said, "Could you try to alter something in this room?"

"Sure." I looked around the room. My gaze settled on Aaron. I stared at him.

"What?" he asked. "Your eyes."

His clothes changed into a pink cocktail dress. I sat back and smirked.

Aaron looked down at his clothes. "This isn't funny." He said.

"So you say." I said.

"Could you change my clothes back?"

"I think you look good in that dress."

"Lauren." Chiron said sternly.

I sighed and focused on Aaron again. His clothes snapped back.

"Thanks." he said.

"So, if you think something--" Annabeth started.

"Imagine." I interrupted. "I imagined Aaron in that dress and it changed."

"Imagine?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "Did you imagine that sword invisible?"

"Yes...well sort of. I was wondering if swords could turn invisible and the image popped in my head."

"This is interesting but not the reason why we are here." Chiron said. "We need to know why Athena claimed Lauren."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she _is_ a daughter of Athena?" a voice said.

"How, Mr. D? How could she possibly _be_ a daughter of Athena?" Percy asked as Dionysus appeared in the doorway.

"She could look nothing like Athena." he studied me, "She probably resembles her father more."

"I don't know who my father is." I said.

Mr. D looked confused, "Didn't he raise you?"

"No." I answered flatly.

Aaron explained, "She's adopted. We don't know who her father is."

"Adopted? I've never heard that before." the wine god muttered.

Furious, I glared at him. Secretly wishing that _he_ was wearing the cocktail dress. Before I knew it the image popped into my head and he was.

Mr. D glared at me and snapped his fingers. Vines wrapped around me lifting me up off the couch.

Thinking fast, I changed his clothes back but he didn't take the vines away.

"You have an interesting power, Laurie Drake. It's too bad you had to test it out on me." He snapped his fingers.

"That's not my na--" I was cut off by the vines wrapping around my throat.

I tried to imagine the vines away but it's hard to think with a lack of oxygen.

"Dionysus." Chiron said, "Athena is not going to be happy with you if you kill her daughter."

"Fine. But I'm not taking her down."

The vines loosened just enough to get air into my lungs. I took deep breaths. I glared at him but I didn't dare imagine anything.

After a few minutes of silence, Dionysus said, "Carry on."

"So...is she of Athena or not?" Annabeth asked. She was apparently wondering if she had another half-sibling.

"Her eyes change color." Aaron said, randomly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Annabeth asked.

"They changed to gray." he answered.

"Gray? When?"

"When she changed my clothes."

"Actually," Percy said, "they change whenever she uses her power."

"So...that proves that she _is _of Athena? That's ridiculous." Annabeth said.

"Why are we doubting the gods?" I said, "I mean, aren't they always right?"

"She's right." Annabeth agreed. "Maybe you _are _of Athena."

"There. Now that that's settled. I'm going to go take a nap." Mr. D said and yawned. He went up the stairs.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" I said.

"Why not? I think you'll make a nice decoration." he smirked and continued up the stairs.

I blew out a huffy breath and concentrated my power. The vines fell away and I landed hard on the couch.

"That's better." I said, dusting myself off.

"You need to be careful what you...imagine." Chiron said. "He came close to killing you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. He just made me so mad." I grumbled.

"Well, I suggest we go, Lauren." Annabeth said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To the Athena cabin."

"Okay." I said, wondering what was going to happen there.

II-II-II-II-II-II

As we entered the cabin, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I guess they were all trying to figure out why I was here.

"Guys," Annabeth said, "this is Lauren. She is our...sister."

"How?" one of them asked.

"She was claimed not too long ago."

"But--" one of them started again.

Annabeth held up a hand to silence whoever had spoke, "Lauren is our sister and that's that."

They seemed to notice the finality in her voice, as they went back to whatever they'd been doing. Annabeth led me to a vacant bunk. "This is your bunk. Your stuff has already been moved."

"Thanks, Annabeth." I said and sat on my bunk.

I wondered if I really _was _a child of Athena and why she decided to claim me _now _when everything was going good.

The dinner bell rang and everyone filled out. I stayed put. Annabeth was the last to leave. She looked back and saw me sitting in my bunk.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." I replied.

"You sure?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yea. You go and eat. I'll be fine."

"Okay." she said and left.

I sighed and laid back on my bunk. Chiron was right, this was a busy day.

**Amazing! Can't--breathe--get--back--soon!...Okay I'm back. Review!**


	7. Mysteries

_Hey, guys. ;) I'm feeling a smiley face coming on. :) I was right! Enjoy! :) ;) ;0 :0 :D ;D _

**Mysteries**

_I was in a room crowded with white fog. A figure stepped out of the shadows._

_ The figure turned out out be a man. He looked exactly like me except that his hair was shorter and he was a guy._

_He was wearing a normal white T-shirt and blue jeans but he seemed to stand out, even in this fog. He seemed...like a god._

_ I tried to ask him who he was but my voice wouldn't work and neither would my legs. I seemed as if I was glued in place._

_"Lauren," he said, his voice sounding distant but strong, "listen to me. It's extremely important that you don't join the Titans. If you do, it would be like handing over Mt. Olympus. No matter how much they threaten you. You can get out of it, I'm sure." He paused and looked around. As if anyone else would be in this Gods forsaken place. "You're probably wondering who I am. I'm Morpheus, the god of dreams and I'm also...your father." He looked behind him, "I've got to go. Just think on what I said, I'm sorry to confuse you but I can't explain everything right now. I'll probably..." His voice faded away._

* * *

"Lauren. Lauren!" Somebody was shaking me to bits. "Come on! You can't miss breakfast!"

I slowly opened my eyes. "What?" I said groggily.

"Wake up! You've got to eat!" Annabeth said. She was causing the earthquake.

"Why?" I was still half-asleep.

"Because you missed dinner last night, smart one! Now, come on!" She stood me up on my feet.

The blood rushing to my toes helped and I was jolted awake. I must have fallen asleep while everyone was at dinner. I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"I've got to change." I muttered.

"You can change when you get back. You must eat." Annabeth pulled me toward the dinning pavilion.

My arm was almost wrenched out of my socket. "Annabeth. You're going to pull my arm out. I can walk."

She ignored me and continued walking. I was tired of this. My arm hurt like Hades. I pictured us standing two feet away from the "cafeteria" and before I knew it, we were.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice as we sat down at the Athena table and got our food. I was having Corn Pops and toast with orange juice.

We got in line to give the gods our offering. When it was my turn, I threw a piece of toast into the fire. "Athena," I whispered, "please help me understand who my father is." I turned and walked back to the table.

As I sat down, Chiron stared the announcements. "Now, first off," he said. "no one is to taunt the nyrads. _(A/N sorry if I spelled it wrong) _This is their home." He paused and we all nodded. "Secondly, I believe you have all heard of the new camper Lauren. She was claimed yesterday by Athena. I hope that you will all welcome her with open arms." That was the last of the announcements.

Everyone had turned their attention toward the Athena table. I focused on eating. I felt like swiss cheese with all those eyes boring holes into me. I was careful not to bring up any mental pictures.

Eventually, they stopped staring and resorted to glancing up every few minutes. I ignored them. I focused on eating. I couldn't help but think about my dream.

Could I really have _two _godly parents? I am adopted but...Aaron had said something about a new god.

I looked over at the Ares table. Only a few campers were left. Aaron wasn't one of them.

I finished by breakfast and ran toward the sparring field. Somehow, I knew he'd be there.

Aaron was swinging his sword through the air, slicing at invisible foes. "Aaron." I leaned over to catch my breath. "Aaron, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"Relax. I just need to ask you something." I said.

He lowered his sword, "What is it?" he repeated.

"When we first came to camp, you whispered something to Chiron. Something about a new god...were you talking about me?"

"I can't believe you heard that." he stared off into space.

"Well, I only heard the last part." I waved my hand in front of his face, "Aaron, hello. Come on, you still haven't answered my question."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." he paused. "I think it might be you by all the power radiating from you but it's just a hunch."

"Well, your hunch might be right."

"What? Seriously?" he smiled from ear to ear.

"Just calm down. I'm not for sure yet." I told him about my dream.

"You know, we could tell--"

"No, we are _not _telling anyone until I'm absolutely sure."

"Okay, okay." he held his hands up in defeat. "Oh." he added. "Chiron wans to see you. He said something about controlling your power."

"Okay, where is he?" I asked.

"He's probably teaching archery."

"Thanks, Aaron."

II-II-II-II-II-II

I found him where Aaron had said he would be.

I waited for him to dismiss the class before approaching him. "You wanted to see me, Chiron?"

"Yes, follow me." he started walking toward the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need some place closed off so we can work on controlling your power without raising suspicion. The forest is the best place for that." he said.

"Okay." I replied and we continued walking. I tried not to think but it was too hard not to.

_How _could Athena and Morpheus be my parents? Did they have a history I don't know about? I doubt it. Athena is one of the maiden goddesses...so...no don't think that.

"Lauren?" Chiron said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. He must have noticed my facial expression.

"Uh...it's just the way everyone looks at me," it wasn't a complete lie, "It's like I'm an animal."

"That's the same way Percy felt when he was claimed by Poseidon. They'll get used to it. Just give it time."

We had entered the forest and stopped in a clearing. "Now," Chiron said, "the best way to control your...imagination is to train yourself not to bring up unwanted mental pictures."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"First, we'll have to see what triggers the pictures."

"Well, I was mad and I was--"

He stopped me, "Mad is good enough. We'll need to control your emotions."

For at least two hours, Chiron made up scenarios that were supposed to make me mad, sad, happy, or any other emotion and I was supposed to restrict my mind from changing anything. It was hard in the beginning but toward the end, it became easier.

"Good, good. I think that will be enough for today. Come back here, same time, tomorrow." Chiron said.

"Okay." I nodded.

As he turned around, I made a split decision. "Chiron," I said, "I think I know who my father is."


	8. What?

_Sorry, for the wait. I was having writers block. Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot and OC characters. ENJOY!!_

**What?**

"Really?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. I think it's...Morpheus." I said.

"Morpheus. That's interesting. How do you know this?"

"I had a dream. He was in it. He told me."

"That makes sense. He has the power to manipulate dreams...but why do you have this...ability? Strange."

I didn't speak. I was shocked by how easily he'd taken it. He didn't explode like Aaron had. He'd just accepted it like it was the weather forecast. "What?" I said.

Chiron looked confused. He glanced around the meadow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well...I mean...I expected you to...you know...react." I stuttered.

"Oh. I had my suspicions before. All that power, how you don't have dyslexia _or _ADHD, and how you fearlessly fought that manticore." he shook his head. "Finally, it has come true."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come with me." was all he said in reply.

II-II-II-II-II-II

We were all sitting in the Big House like we had before except it was _way_ more tense.

"What?" Percy said. "Is this possible?"

"Morpheus." Annabeth muttered. "I can't believe it. He hasn't had any children in centuries."

"I believe it is, Percy." Chiron apparently didn't hear Annabeth's comment. "According to the prophecy."

"The prophecy?" I asked. "What prophecy?"

"There's another part to the prophecy about the outcomes." He said, ignoring my question.

"The outcomes?"

Percy answered this time. "What will happen if a child of the Big Three either destroys or saves Mt. Olympus." he turned to Chiron. "There's _another _part?"

How would Percy know about the prophecy? I barely knew it myself.

"Yes. There _is _another part." Chiron spoke. "I refrained from telling you because I didn't think it was necessary."

_Duh._ I chided myself. _Of course he knew. He is a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three. How could I be so stupid?_

"Well, what is it?" Annabeth asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, Chiron. You can't just mention it and not say anything." Aaron said. His temper getting the better of him.

"Aaron." I reprimanded.

"It's okay." Chiron said. "One part says what will happen if Mt. Olympus is destroyed and another part says what will happen if it's saved."

"And?" Aaron prompted. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow." he whispered but, got the point.

"What happens if Mt. Olympus is saved?" Percy asked.

"Well, if it's saved," Chiron explained, "then, basically...nothing changes. It's what happens if it's destroyed that concerns Lauren."

"Wait, Chiron. Didn't we save Mt. Olympus already?" it was Annabeth.

"Yes, but seeing as the Titans are trying to strike again..." he left it hanging.

"So...what does it say?" Aaron asked and raised his hand to block any hits.

I imagined his red and white striped shirt as red and pink. He didn't seem to notice.

"It says that a new god and a child of the big three will befriend the Titans and destroy Olympus."

"And...you think that it's talking about her?" Annabeth said.

"Yes."

"But what about the outcome?" I said.

Chiron sighed. "After defeating the gods, the god, with the help of the child, will overpower the Titans and take over Mt. Olympus."

"What? But that would be..." I started.

"Very different." Annabeth finished. "Only one god." she glanced over at me.

"Chiron," Percy started. "you said 'basically nothing changes'...what does?"

"The new god," he answered. "eventually joins the council and becomes very powerful." He shifted on his hooves, pointedly avoiding my gaze.

"Is there something else?"

"There's a line '_a god will be enslaved, along with a mortal to be saved'"_

"You think...that it's referring to Lauren?" Aaron asked.

"No." Chiron answered. "It would have said 'a new god' if that was the case. I think--"

Percy cut him off. "Do you think that it's like when Artemis was kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Artemis was _kidnapped_?" I asked. "Is that even possible?"

Percy laughed. "It's a long story." Annabeth glared at him. "What?"

"This is not a laughing matter." she growled.

"I know, the importance of the gods. We went through a lot." She hit him with the back of her left hand. "Ow."

"I wasn't there, remember?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry. I forgot." he rubbed where she'd hit him. "That ring hurts."

Annabeth laughed. "You should know, you picked it out."

"I have bad taste."

"Percy!"

He smiled and raised his hands. "I'm kidding. Lighten up." Her hand connected with his shoulder again. He winced.

"Look who's the though guy now."

"Very funny. I hope--"

"Um...Hello!" Aaron said. "You two can flirt later. This is serious!"

"Nice shirt." Percy muttered.

"Thank you, very--" he looked down. His face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Lauren!"

"Tough guys wear pink, you know." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fix it!"

"Fine." his shirt changed back.

"Getting back to the point." Chiron said. "We all agree that a god will or is kidnapped. We just need to figure--"

"Wait." I interrupted. Everything clicked in that second. The way Morpheus acted in my dream, how suddenly I was claimed. "I think I know who--which god is kidnapped."

"Well?" Aaron looked annoyed.

"It's Morpheus."

"What?! Can't he like...travel through dreams or something?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. He can only enter them...but he does like to change his appearance a lot. He might be a talking loin in yours but be a cat in mine. It's very rare to see him as a human."

I stopped Aaron from commenting further. "He was looking around like someone was watching."

"If this is true," Chiron said. "then we must make haste. We can't let this happen again."

"Don't we need to confirm this? I don't want to rush out of here and find out that he hasn't been kidnapped yet."

"She's right, Chiron." Percy said. "We should wait. It's getting late anyway."

I glanced out the window. It had gotten dark. Most of the campers had turned in for the night. I hadn't realized that we'd talked that long. "Let's sleep on it." I suggested.

II-II-II-II-II-II

Annabeth pushed open the door. It was very quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep.

She put a finger up to her lips. I nodded. We silently picked our way to our bunks.

I leaned back with a quiet sigh. I tried to process what had happened today but my brain was already over worked. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was in that foggy room again. A figure appeared in front of me. It was Morpheus._

_He glanced around before he spoke. "Gemini, listen very closely. I don't have much time. I'm trapped by the Titans and __ I need your help__. I don't know where I am. I'm being forced to change the dreams of their army to encourage them. It's very tiring."_

_The prophecy had said "enslaved" so that's what it meant. Why did he call me Gemini?  
_

_"I know your probably very confused. I'll explain what I can. Yes, you have two godly parents and no, Athena and I don't have any history. It's complex. You know how Athena's children are born from thoughts." he sighed. "You were a gift, Gemini. A promise. I'm sorry you have to hear this...but it's the truth. I agreed to not join the Titan army in exchange for you. It was a private agreement. I didn't think I'd have to tell you until later. I'm sorry but I still love you. I wanted you to have a happy life. I didn't want you to grow up on Mt. Olympus." He smiled. "You'll live up there eventually anyway. I choose Elizabeth to raise you because she already had a half-blood child and she can see through the mist. She took you in and choose your current name." He shook his head. "You probably hate me right now."_

Ya think?_, I thought._

_He looked around again. "I have to go, Gemini. I love you." He walked off into the mist and disappeared._

* * *

I sat up quickly, my head colliding with the wooden bed frame of the top bunk. I grunted and rubbed my aching head.

A faint red glow filtered under the closed door. Sunrise.

I got out of bed and dressed. I didn't want to cause any trouble so I closed my eyes and imagined myself at the beach. I felt the ground soften and opened my eyes.

The ocean was spread out before me. The sun's reflection dancing across its surface. I sat down on the warm sand, remembering my dream.

How could he do this? He doesn't care and neither does my mother. I was just a gift, a small detail in a bigger plan. He gave me up so I would have "a happy life". What's _that_ supposed to mean? Why did he call me Gemini? He had called me Lauren before. Maybe that was just to get my attention. This is so confusing!

I grabbed fistfuls of my hair, tears of frustration blurring my vision. I stood up and walked over to the water's edge, letting the waves lick my feet. "WHAT?!" I yelled out, my voice sounding louder than it should have been. Fed up, I jumped out into the vast ocean and swam into the distance.

**Hey! Where is she going? (evil laugh) you'll find out. Review!**


	9. Under the Sea

_hey, no writer's block! ENJOY!! I don't anything except the plot and OC characters.  
_

**Under the Sea**

I noticed that I was lying down. I slowly opened my tired eyes. Everything had a blue-green tinge. I was lying on a twin bed in a small room. There was a quaint dresser at the foot of the bed.

_What happened? Where am I?_, I thought.

"You're very lucky. You could've died back there." a voice said.

I sat up slowly, grunting in pain. Everything was on fire.

"Who?" I whispered. It hurt just to breathe. I couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"Don't waste your energy. Your not going anywhere for a while."

I turned my head slightly and noticed a man leaning against the doorframe. He had a beard and carried a trident. Poseidon.

"What...happened?" I wheezed.

He smiled and shook his head. "You need a better way to vent out your anger. Kick a tree or something. Don't swim unless you plan to come back."

I stared at him, utterly confused. I remembered swimming out into the sea...then waking up here in pain. There was a blank space in my memory.

"You were attacked when you finally stopped swimming. I'm still surprised that you made it out that far." he explained.

"By...what?" I said so low I was surprised he'd heard me.

"Sharks and sinister magical creatures. The hippocami informed me and I brought you here." A glass appeared in his hand. "Drink this." He handed it to me.

It looked like apple juice. I, carefully, took a sip. I was surprised. It tasted like...chocolate chip cookies and it gave me a burst of strength. Eagerly, I gulped it down. I felt so much better. "What is this?" I asked, my energy renewing.

"That," he pointed toward my empty glass, "is nectar. The food of the gods." He stopped me from asking. "No, you can't have anymore. I don't what it'll do to you."

I frowned. "Why don't you know?"

"Because even though you _do _have two godly parents...you aren't a god yet."

"How?"

"Well, you grew up away from the gods and that made you mortal...but you still have godly blood so when you came to camp..."

"I started becoming more godlike?"

"Exactly."

"But...that's crazy! How can I change from god to mortal and back again?"

"Well...you just became more mortal like."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you needed an explanation after you found out who you really were."

"It's not _who_ I am it's _what _I am."

"I can see why you'd be upset. Percy thinks the same way...but we actually do care or we wouldn't have...brought you here."

"I guess." I frowned trying to piece this all together. "How long have I been here?"

"Your cuts and scratches healed fairly quickly but you lost a lot of blood... about two weeks."

"Two weeks! How could I have been here for two weeks?" It felt different talking with him. I've never felt more comfortable talking with any other adult. It was like he was my equal. I guess it was because we were both gods.

"Well...you did have a few cracked ribs and you were out half the time. Relax. They know where you are."

"Who?" I didn't want any more surprises.

"Your brother, Percy, Annabeth...pretty much everyone at camp."

"So...when do I get to leave?" I tried to stand up but Poseidon stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're not ready yet."

"But--"

"Shh. It's okay, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Lauren! You're okay!" It was Aaron. He rushed in and hugged me tightly. He let go when I grunted in pain. "Oh, sorry."

"I'll leave you two alone." The sea god said and left.

"Aaron, I was so stupid. I shouldn't have run away like that. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I undersand completely what you must have been feeling."

"No, Aaron, you don't." I frowned and looked at the floor, advoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong, Lauren?"

I looked up at him, my vision blurring. "I was...am..." I took a shuddering breath and looked away. "a g-gift."

Aaron looked confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

I swolled the lump in my throat. "Yes." I whispered.

He bent down on my level and looked worriedly into my eyes. "You can explain later, if you don't feel like it now."

I laughed. He knew that this bothered me. "No, I want to tell you now." I took a deep breath.

"Aaron, you can't just run off like that." Percy appeared in the doorway. "How am I supposed to keep up?"

Aaron shrugged. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain."

"Very funny, Aaron, but that's my line." Annabeth was behind Percy.

"Just tell me now," I said. "Did anyone else come?"

They laughed. "Nobody else came, Lauren. We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm...okay." I looked down again. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Percy said. "I've gotten mad many times. It's okay."

"But, you don't know how _I_ feel." I mumbled.

"What are you trying to say, Lauren?" it was Annabeth.

I took a deep breath, hoping I would be able to at least start. "Here it goes." I said under my breath and began explaining.

II-II-II-II-II-II

Everyone was quiet. Aaron was looking at me like I was a figure in a wax museum. Annabeth was just staring at the ground, frowning.

Percy was the first to speak, "I didn't realize...that's horrible! How could they--"

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain. You don't have to yell." Annabeth said. "Athena has her reasons, Lauren. You don't have to be angry."

I guess she was in a "you-don't-have-to" mood.

Aaron spoke next. "Wow. That's..."

"Harsh." I finished.

"I guess." he shrugged.

I stayed in Atlantis for the next four days while I healed. When I returned to camp, everything was pretty much normal except for the fact that most of the campers hated my guts. I moved back into the Athena cabin and began to forget all about my parentage...until I had a dream.

* * *

_I tried to see through the white fog while I waited for my father to arrive. Morpheus stepped out of the mist._

_He looked horrible. He was as thin as a toothpick. His clothes were tattered and torn. There were streaks of golden ichor here and there and he looked exhausted._

_He leaned against an invisible wall and took short, raspy breaths._

_After a few minutes, he spoke out into space but I knew he was talking to me. "Listen." his voice was hoarse and he took a breath after every word, taking forever just to get the first sentence out. "I. need. your. help. Please. come. Don't. care. if. your. mad. I. can't. take. it. much. longer." He, slowly, turned his head so I could see his face. Scratches were everywhere. It was horrifying. What could do that to a god? "Please." he begged._

_I tried to send him some sign so he'd know that I was going to help but I couldn't move a muscle._

_A low rumbling voice that sounded like thunder echoed through the room. "Morpheus! Are you trying to send distress signals again? Get him!"_

_The ground shook. It was like the highest earthquake reading times twenty._

_"Help. Please." was the last thing I heard before everything went black._

* * *

I sat bolt upright, narrowly missing a blow to the head. I blinked trying to clear my mind of the gruesome image of Morpheus. What could do that to a god? Even a minor one? I had to get to the bottom of this.

I got up and dressed. Every bunk was occupied, not counting mine, except one. Annabeth's. Where could she be?

I went to cabin number three. Poseidon's. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. I knocked on the door and waited. He was probably still asleep.

I heard a groan followed by footsteps and the door opened.

Percy looked like he'd been electricuted. His hair stuck out every which way and his face had red streaks left behind from his pillow. His clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were half open.

"What?" he snapped.

"Um...do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked cautiously.

"No. I'm going back to sleep." he yawned and slammed the door shut.

Well, that didn't help much. I headed toward the bathrooms. Not that I care what other people think, I wanted to make sure that I didn't look as bad as Percy did.

I stood in front of the mirror and examined my reflection. I looked okay.

As I turned to leave, I heard this wretching sound. I paused for a brief second. _I hope nobody's sick_, I thought. _Then again, it really isn't my buisness._

I walked into the full on sunshine. A few campers were milling around but most of them were still in bed.

I started toward the Big House, seeing as I was going to need a quest if I were to save my father. I heard the bathroom door creak open and I spun around to find...Annabeth?


	10. Moonlight

_Hey, guys. I love this story! ENJOY!! I don't own anything except the plot and OC characters.  
_

**Moonlight**

I blinked. No, still there. I frowned. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?" she looked very confused.

"What were you..."

She laughed. "Why do you ask?"

I put my hands on my hips and stared her down. I knew there was a pretty good reason.

The smile melted off her face. "Fine." she pulled my by the arm, gently this time.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere no one can hear us."

I smiled. "What time is it?"

Annabeth glanced down at her watch. "Seven--eight o'clock, why?"

"You'll see." I closed my eyes...and opened them again. We were in cabin number three. I'd seen enough when Percy answered the door to imagine us there.

"Lauren, what are we doing here?" her voice was razor sharp.

I shrugged. "No one can hear us here and Percy already went down to breakfast."

"How do you know that?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well...he's not here obviously and he's usually up by now. You of all people should know that."

She sighed and looked around. "Fine. I'll tell you but you've got to swear not to tell Percy. I'm going to tell him...soon." She looked around again and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

I smiled. "Really? This is great, Annabeth! I've got to--"

"No, you're not leaving until you swear...on the River of Styx."

I sighed. "Fine but that ruins everything."

"Good."

"I swear...on the River of Styx not to tell Percy."

"Or anybody else." Annabeth added.

"Or anybody else." I shook my head. "You didn't have to go _that _far."

"I had to make sure you wouldn't tell anybody." She shrugged. "We can go now." She went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Thanks to me. "Lauren, let me out."

"Not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?" I raised my eyebrows. "Oh." she sighed. "You have to know everything. I've known for at least two months but technically I've been pregnant for three. Coming to camp kind of had me side tracked. Can we go now?"

"Yes." Annabeth opened the door and we went to breakfast.

II-II-II-II-II-II

"Good shot, Lauren." Aaron said. "You beat me...again."

"Maybe I _am _better than you." I said.

"Not a chance. Best five out of nine?"

I rolled my eyes. We were practicing our archery. Aaron was still sure that he could beat me but I was better than him. I'm not cheating in any way, just so you know. I might be helping Aaron just a little bit but otherwise he wouldn't hit the target at all. Archery wasn't his strength.

I'd given up on the saving front. Even if I _did_ get a quest...I have no clue where he is being held. So, like the procrastinator I am, I decided to train.

I picked up an arrow and readied myself to shoot. "Is it my turn?" I asked.

"I guess but I'm going to beat you this time." Aaron said.

"Whatever." I let go. The arrow flew toward the target and hit it dead in the center. I smiled. "Beat that."

Aaron readied his bow and shot the arrow. Its flight path looked like it was going to miss the target completely but it changed its course in mid-air. His arrow landed close to mine.

"Whoa." he said. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" I asked.

"The arrow...wait a second. You've been winning by cheating! Cheater!"

"I haven't cheated, Aaron. I was helping you."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true. Shoot an arrow and I won't do anything. You'll see that you're horrible."

"How am I supposed to know you won't do anything?"

"I'll swear on the River of Styx." I offered.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I--"

"Lauren!" it was Percy. He was running toward us. "Lauren, I need to talk to you." he stopped in front of me.

"What is it?" Aaron said. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Didn't you hear me?" Percy snapped. "I need to talk to _Lauren_, not you." He pulled me by the arm. Why does everybody like to do that?

"Percy, you don't have to pull my arm. Annabeth almost wrenched it out of my socket, already."

"Sorry. This is good enough." he had pulled me to the beach. "What's going on with Annabeth? She ate a lot at breakfast and she keeps disappearing."

I couldn't believe it. I'd just found out this morning and now I had to keep my promise. "Why don't you ask her? I'm pretty sure she'll tell you." I frowned. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I thought that you might know, being who you are."

I laughed. "I'm a young god. A _very_ young god. I wouldn't know what's going on and I don't know what I'm capable of yet."

"I guess...what's that?" he pointed out into the sea. There was a speck on the horizon.

"It looks like...a ship." I said. "Could you bring it closer?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because...I have a feeling that they're going to need it."

"You sure?"

"I would bet my life on it."

"Okay. I don't know how much I can do."

"You do what you can do, and I'll do the rest."

Percy closed his eyes. The water around the ship started to form a wave and move inland. The ship rode in its crest. The wave died about three yards out. He opened his eyes. "Your turn."

I stared at the ship with determination. It disappeared for a brief second, then reappeared close to the shore. "There. Oh, wait." I concentrated on a spot next to the ship. A dock appeared. It ended on the shore directly in front of us.

"Cool." he said. "Let's go see who it is." We started up the dock toward the ship.

As we got closer, I could tell that all the people on the ship were girls. They all had some glow about them. On the side of the ship was its name: Moonlight.

I frowned. "Percy, do you know who's on the ship?"

"It's the hunters." he said. "I bet Thalia is with them."

"Who's Thalia?"

The hunters had lowered a board that connected the ship to the dock. Percy ran toward it. I imagined myself right next to him.

He jumped when he saw me there. "Don't do that." he said.

"Sorry, don't take off like that and I won't." I replied.

"Fine."

A girl who looked about sixteen stepped onto the board. She had dark hair and electric blue eyes. "Well, Perseus," she said as she walked down. "long time, no see." She stepped off the board onto the deck. "You've gotten tall."

"Well, it _has_ been a long time, Thalia. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." she looked behind him at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Thalia, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Thalia."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"It's a pleasure." Thalia said.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Artemis had business to take care of so she told us to stay at camp while she was away. Thank you for bringing us in...both of you."

I felt my face warm up. I looked down at the dock, trying to not to embarrass myself. When the heat abated, I looked up again. "How do you know?" I was curious.

"Artemis has told us all about you, Lauren. Your power is astonishing."

I didn't know what to say to this. "Uh...thank you."

"Your welcome." The rest of the hunters had arrived on the dock. "We'll be going now. If you wish to speak with any of us, we'll be in Artemis's cabin." She walked off toward camp. The hunters formed a single file line behind her.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Was she _always _like that?"

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"Like...high and mighty."

"Not really...sort of. She always acted like she was more powerful than any of us but...I've never seen her be so...distant."

"That's what I'm talking about! Why was she like that?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess Artemis made her change her behavior. I'm just happy to see her again after all these years."

"I guess." I glanced at the ship and a smile broke across my face. I knew exactly how to save my father.

**It's awesome! Keep reviewing! I love the feedback!**


	11. The 'Rescue'

_Hey, sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of a really good plan. I don't own Percy Jackson._

**The 'Rescue'**

"I don't feel very comfortable about this." my brother complained. We were rummaging through the ship, trying to find some good weapons.

I glared at him. "You've been in worse situations, Aaron. Suck it up."

"_You_ suck it up."

"How is that a comeback?"

"It just is." he went back to the box he was searching through. "Hey, I found something!"

"What is it?" I was hoping it would be something useful.

Aaron looked at me, a vicious grin creeping across his face. "It's your brain."

"Hey! You're insulting a god, you know."

"So...what are you going to do about it?"

It was my turn to be sneaky. "A lot." Aaron slowly floated up to the sky. His feet connected with the center mast and were stuck good. Like I had used super glue. I went back to my search.

"Lauren, you can't just leave me up here!"

"I think you'd be a nice decoration."

"That's not funny."

"It is to me."

Percy came up from below decks. His arms were full. "I found some pretty good stuff." he set the objects on top of our small pile. "You could use this." he tossed a sword in my direction.

I caught it just in time. One half of the blade was steel, the other half was celestial bronze. "Cool. Thanks, Percy."

"You're welcome. Where's Aaron?"

"Up. Here. This really hurts." Aaron complained.

I sighed. "Fine but don't expect a soft landing." I slowly let the "glue" melt leaving Aaron hovering at least twenty feet above our heads. I let him drop, stopping him every few feet until he landed on the deck. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm going to get you." he said.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I'll figure it out."

"Yeah right."

"So..." Percy said. "what does saving your father have to do with the ship?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Then why are we-" I cut my brother off.

"The plan has nothing to do with the ship. We're going to make it _look_ like it does. Well, I am anyway." I imagined the ship completely invisible.

Aaron looked down. "This is unnerving." you could see directly through the ship and its contents. So it felt like we were floating directly above the ocean.

"Do you guys have what you'll need?" I asked. They nodded.

"Can we go now? I'm not liking this." my ever annoying brother said.

I pictured us standing on the dock and...we were. Aaron jumped at the sudden change of environment. I laughed. "I guess you've got to get me back double time, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." he agreed.

"Okay." Percy said. "What's the real plan?"

I smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I closed my eyes, concentrating on our destination. I felt the wind whip around me.

"Whoa." I heard Aaron say. "Where are we?"

"If I remember correctly, I think we're inside Mt. St. Helens." Percy said.

I opened my eyes. We were in a small cave hallway. The walls glittered black. I assumed that they were obsidian.

"Wow." my brother whispered.

"I have to admit. This _is_ pretty cool." I said.

"Now, what does _this_" Aaron waved his hands around. "have to do with the plan?"

"I-I think he's here." I said hesitantly.

"Hold on a sec. You brought us here because you _thought_ he-"

"Shut up, Aaron. I didn't _know_ where we were going to end up."

"But-"

"I...I honestly don't know what I did but I _know_ he's here. I can feel it."

"Okay but if I die because of you, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Aaron, you know that's not possible."

"Whatever."

I closed my eyes for a brief second. When I opened them, we were invisible. "There."

"Is this a prank?" Aaron asked.

"No, it's so we can sneak around. Don't talk so loudly. They might not be able to see us but they can still hear us."

"Can't you fix that too?" he whispered.

"Not unless you want to be able to talk."

He sighed. I started toward the corner, imagining my companions following me. I peeked around the corner. The room was busting with activity. Half-bloods were operating machinery and running around. How did I know that they were half-bloods? Well...I just knew. The power of their blood. I noticed some of them were standing in a circle. I moved closer, again making sure that Aaron and Percy were behind me.

They were...guarding prisoners. I moved even closer, leaving them behind this time. I was surprised to see my father there. He was beat up, like in my dream only worse. There was another next to him. I took a step closer. "Peter?" I whispered quietly. _A god will be enslaved, along with a mortal to be saved. _The words rang through my head. Were they trying to get to me? What was going on?

I moved through the bustle toward them. I could see Peter clearly. He had lost a lot of weight and in a different situation, I would've said that he was cute. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was their safety. As I got closer, I noticed there was another prisoner. She had dark flowing hair and blue eyes. Thalia. Could get any more confusing?

I carefully slipped through the ring of guards and began to untie my father's bonds. He looked down at his hands, amazed. "Lauren?"

I shushed him. He nodded. After I'd finished untying, I turned him invisible. I moved on to Peter. I did it faster this time. He disappeared also. No one had noticed yet. I grinned at my luck. But when I was halfway through Thalia's bonds, my luck ran out.

A guard turned around. "Where are the others?" he asked.

I stopped untying momentarily. Thalia shrugged. "I don't know. I was asleep. I heard footsteps and saw them running off that way." she nodded to her right. Which was my left.

The guard nodded and ordered the other guards to go after the other prisoners. He moved toward Thalia, bumping into Peter. I winced. He kicked him again. Receiving a soft "ow" in reply.

He turned around and spoke to another demigod. She nodded and left. He turned toward us. "Do you know anything about this?"

"About what?" Thalia said innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"I can honestly say that I have no clue what you're talking about."

The guard smiled. "The boss'll get to ya." He turned around and watched a man enter. He had sandy blond hair. His skin was pale. "Luke." Thalia whispered. I continued untying.

Luke walked over to us. His confused expression made me grin. That face was worth the effort. "Do you know what's happening, Thalia?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't, _Luke_." she spat his name.

He came closer, thankfully, not too close. "I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled. "If you're planning to kill me, I can only die in battle. And I don't think you want your _zombies_ to watch you get beat up my a girl."

"I won't fight you, Thalia...but I _will_ fight your friend." he grabbed me. "Show everyone who you are." I made myself visible. He laughed. "Them too." Morpheus appeared beside Peter. "Anyone else with you?"

I shook my head. "No." I said, my voice sounded more confident than I felt.

"Good." he pushed me down with the others. "Try anything and he dies." Luke pointed to Peter.

I nodded and placed a force field around Peter. No one could touch him now. I smiled at Luke. "You can't threaten me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I think I can change that. I know you lied to me. Who else is here?"

"No one. I've already told you."

He turned to a guard. "Go and get Nico." the guard nodded and left.

"_Nico?_ You have Nico?" Thalia asked.

"He's not a prisoner but...yes." he smiled.

"H-he j-joined...?" she looked frightened.

"I guess you could say that." the voice wasn't Luke's. It belonged to a man who was crossing over to us. I assumed this was Nico, son of Hades.


	12. Confessions

_Hey, people. I love this chapter. It's so good. I don't own Percy Jackson._

**Confessions**

"Nico." Thalia hissed. "How could you?"

Nico smiled. "I can."

"But you helped us last time...what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Thalia. Nothing at all." he turned to me. "Who else was with you?"

I could feel his power much like Percy's and Thalia's. Somehow it comforted me. "You answer my questions first. How did you get Thalia? She was in camp borders."

"The Thalia you met wasn't her. She was Kelli. She was hidden under a think layer of Mist and dreams. Morpheus used the dreams to create a mask. She played her part well, I must say."

"Why do you want her? She'll never join you."

"She's bait and so is he." he nodded to Peter.

"Bait for who?" I asked, curious.

"For my cousin, Percy."

"What's their connection?"

"Why don't you ask him? He's here, isn't he?"

"No." I said boldly. "I came alone."

He chuckled. "We'll see about that." he tried to grab Peter but his hand came short. I smiled.

"Nice try, Nico." I said.

He turned to me. "You are very powerful. Even for a young god." he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. I winced in pain. "I can make this easier, Lauren. Just join us and I'll leave your friends alone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Swear on the River of Styx."

"I swear on the River of Styx." he said. "Now...your turn."

I glanced at Thalia and my father. They were both shaking their heads. Peter had no clue as to what was going on.

"No, don't." Thalia whispered in panic.

"Gemini." Morpheus muttered. "Don't listen to them."

I closed my eyes in thought. "I know what I'm doing, Father." I said. I returned everyone to camp, even Percy, Aaron, and Peter. I opened my eyes and glared at Nico. "Okay. I'll do it." I was alone now.

He set me on my feet. "Renounce the gods. That's it. It's easy."

I took a deep breath. _"a new god and a child of the big three will befriend the Titans and destroy Olympus." _Chiron had said that. But it wasn't going to become the truth. I decided to work a compromise between the two paths of the prophecy. A third road to light. "I renounce the gods. I will serve Kronos."

An unseen wind whipped through the cave. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered mostly to the gods but to my friends as well.

"Good." Luke said. "I believe you have something we require."

"Have what?" I asked.

"Don't be hasty, Luke." Nico said. "First, we must go to Mount Othrys."

He nodded. "Yes, your right. Lauren, would you help us?"

"Who's going?" I asked.

"Just us three."

I nodded and thought our destination over and over in my mind. _Mount Othrys, Mount Othrys, Mount Othrys... _Our surroundings changed. Instead of a cave we were in a small room. There was a sarcophagus in the center. It was golden and ornate. Just like the one that Aaron described. He could never stop showing off how much he knew.

I glanced at Luke, just to make sure. His eyes were golden. That wasn't Luke. That was Kronos, the Lord of Time. "Nico." I whispered. "Do you know who that is?"

He nodded and winked, sending a ray of comfort through me. He was on my side. "Okay, Luke. _Now _you can take what you want."

He turned to me. "Where's the sword?" I noticed the sharp edge to his voice.

"What sword?" I asked.

"Backbiter as he called it."

"Oh." I pulled out the sword Percy had given me on the ship. Kelli must have planted it there for me to obtain. I strode toward Kronos. At the last second, I shoved it toward his heart, making sure nothing could stop it. Nothing did. The sword went straight through his heart.

Kronos staggered back against the wall. "Wha-" he pulled it out and the hole closed up. "Nice try, Gemini." he stood up pointing the sword at me. "I can't kill you...but I can make you suffer." he took two steps and was directly in front of me.

"I'm not scared. Why does everyone call me that?"

"That's your true name. The name you were given at birth. Gemini, the goddess of imagination."

I stumbled backward. When he said it that way...it made it more real. Made it different...powerful. I let the power surge through me. Let it overpower my senses.

Without giving it a second thought, I lunged forward. I grabbed the sword and plunged it in his heart again. He fell on his back. I held the sword in place this time. "Nico, look away!" I warned. I needed more strength and to do that, I needed to be in my purest form.

Nico ducked his head to the ground. I changed. I was taller and stronger. A strange golden light radiated from me. I held the sword in place. I imagined Kronos's soul leaving Luke's body to burn in the Underworld for all eternity. A second later, a white wisp of energy escaped through the wound in his chest. It floated to the ground and sunk into it.

I closed Luke's eyes with my free hand. I didn't want him to die the second he was back. I pulled out the sword and pictured it gone forever. It disintegrated in my hand. The dust was blown away in a wink of an eye.

I changed back to my normal self and studied Luke. The hole in his chest had closed up. He looked pale.

"Nico," I said. "you can look now."

I heard Nico stand up behind me. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." I whispered. I felt suddenly weak. The gashes and bruises I'd received from the struggle felt ten times worse than they had a few seconds ago.

I noticed the blood pouring from a cut in my left arm was gold. It was ichor. It felt weird. Sure, I'd gotten cut before but my blood had always been red. Mortal blood. Until now.

I looked at Nico. He was frozen in shock. "Wow. You really _are_ a god."

I would've rolled my eyes if I had the energy. I closed them instead and thought of camp. In a brief second, I felt the ground change. I turned from stone to grass. I laid on my back, relishing in the feeling of fresh air.

I heard footsteps rushing toward me. I could feel Luke lying beside me. Nico was shouting something. I could feel everyone surrounding me. I caught pieces of conversation.

"...it's her. She really is a god."

"Luke...why is he here?"

"Luke?" it was Annabeth.

"Lauren?" Aaron tried to make himself heard over the chaos.

"All right, everyone." Chiron said. "Back off. Give them some space." I felt the breeze as the crowd departed.

Someone knelt down next to me. "Lauren, can you hear me?" it was Aaron.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into my brother's eyes. "Yeah." I smiled.

"You got beat up pretty badly." he said.

I chuckled then winced.

"You okay?" Percy asked. He was by my feet.

I nodded, too tired to speak.

Annabeth appeared on my other side. She smiled down at me. "I missed you, Lauren. Camp wasn't the same without you."

I smiled back. "Did you tell him?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Yes."

I looked over at Percy. He smiled.

"Tell who what?" another voice said. Peter appeared by my head.

"It's nothing, Peter." Annabeth said. "I'll explain later."

"You know him?" I asked.

She nodded. "Peter is Percy's half brother. They have the same mother."

"Really?" I looked at Peter.

He nodded. "Peter Blofis. That's my name."

I was so exhausted. I laughed. "Blofis?"

"Yeah. Why, you don't like it?"

"No. I think it's cool." I smiled at him. He moved around to my side beside my brother. I slowly sat up. Our lips met in a kiss. It was the best thing I'd ever experienced. Our relationship had built up over time. I guess this near death experience let it explode into something.

Aaron coughed. I rolled my eyes but broke away anyway. I didn't know how long I could support myself. "If you hurt her," Aaron warned. "you can expect Hades from me."

Peter chuckled. "Hades."

"Don't sass the gods, _mortal_. My sister included."

He sighed. "Whatever."

"Hey, where's Thalia?" I asked.

Percy looked at me. "She left with the Hunters. She told me to thank you."

I nodded, not sure what I should day back. "Kelli? What about her?"

Aaron smiled. "We took care of her. She's not coming back for a while."

I smiled, he loves to fight. He's gets that from his father: Ares.

Chiron interrupted our chat. "Let's move them inside."

They all nodded and tried to pick me up. I chuckled. "Guys, I can get there myself." I looked into all their disbelieving faces and couldn't help but smile. I wasn't ready to be a god. I wasn't ready for Mount Olympus. I wanted to live my life.

My father appeared in the crowd. I looked at him curiously. He nodded and said spoke in ancient Greek. "We'll wait for you." I nodded back and watched him disappear.

"Whoa." Peter said. "Look." he pointed to the gash in my arm. The blood had changed from gold back to red. I sighed in relief, glad I was myself. Even if it was for a few decades.

Maybe we'd have more adventures in the future. Maybe we wouldn't. I didn't care either way. I was just glad to have people that would love me forever.

I sighed and closed my eyes, imagining my friends, Luke, and I inside the Big House.

**tear, tear Such a happy ending. This is a good story. I'm sad that it's over. Well, I'll continue write stories. Just not this one. Please, review. I want to know if you like my ending. Thanks! I might write another chapter if I get reviews. (hint, hint) I put up a poll. So please go to my bio and vote! thanks!  
**


	13. Family

_Hey, peeps! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I've decided to write a chapter that matches up with the sequel I'll write. So...I don't own anything. ENJOY!!_

**Family**

I brushed the hair of off my daughter's sleeping face. Maya had been asleep for awhile. I only kept talking because of Mike. They need to know the truth, even if they don't believe it quite yet.

I gently lifted Maya's head and put a pillow underneath her. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to move her from the couch quite yet.

At four years old, she had gained several similarities between myself and her father, Peter. She had my brown eyes and dark hair but her face was his. She had my sense of danger and courage but also Peter's shy like nature. She had started to show some powers. She was a half-blood, after all.

"The story is different from your point of view." Percy said. "I can't believe Annabeth made you do that." he smiled at his wife.

Annabeth smiled back. "I had to. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I do." they started kissing.

"Ew." Mike cut in. "Do you have to do that in front of me?"

We all laughed and they broke apart. "Hey, Mike," Percy said to his son. "be glad that's all you have to worry about."

Mike's sea green eyes were clouded with confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Annabeth smiled. "You'll find out when you're older, sweetie."

He sighed and ran a hand through his short, blond hair. "How _much_ older?"

"We haven't decided yet. A couple years."

"Great."

I smiled. "It depends on who's following you."

"Lauren." Percy warned.

I held my hands up in defeat. "I'm not giving anything away. I already practically told him everything...but you know. Whatever." I shrugged.

Annabeth shook her head. "I swear you're exactly the same as you were eleven years ago."

"In some ways, I am...but in other ways, I've matured." I looked lovingly at my daughter. "Of course, I still have a long life ahead of me."

Percy chuckled. "A _very _long life." he agreed.

The door squeaked as Peter opened it. "I'm home!" he called through our small apartment.

"Hey, sweetheart." I called back. "We're in the living room." I wasn't worried about waking Maya. She could sleep through World War III. The hard part was getting her to sleep.

My husband came around the corner, carrying a suitcase stuffed with papers. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Do I need a reason to visit my half brother?" Percy asked. He stood up and hugged Peter. Annabeth was right behind him.

"It's good to see you, Percy, Annabeth. Hey, Mike, how are you doing?"

Mike shrugged. "Pretty good. _They_" he pointed his thumb at his parents. "won't tell me anything...but other than that...every thing's cool."

Peter nodded and came over to me. "She feel asleep, huh?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, she was out as soon as she laid down. She was exhausted."

He kissed me, just the barest touch of his lips on mine. "Anything...interesting happen today?"

"What do you mean, honey? Like..." I glanced over at Mike. "powers?" I whispered the last word. He nodded. "Well...she tried to get a cookie...and it floated through the air. That's pretty much it."

"Okay. Just let me know if she sets anything on fire."

I chuckled. "I don't think she'll do anything like that. I wasn't that much of a problem when I was her age."

"Well, you're different from her. You're a full out god."

I shook my head. "Not quite yet. I want to live a normal life first."

"I know, honey. I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you too." we kissed again but it was longer this time.

Mike coughed and we broke apart. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the memory of our first kiss. "Talk about déjà vu." I muttered. "Mike, how long has it been since you've seen Aaron?"

He shrugged. "No long. Mom was shopping with me and we saw him a few days ago. He said that he had a new job at some weapon design company. Nothing much. Why?"

I smiled. Of course he would get a job that involved weapons. He couldn't stay away from them. That and fighting. His father is to blame. "I was just wondering...because you act like him sometimes. Maybe he's starting to rub off on you."

Annabeth shook her head. "No. He gets that from Percy. He always acted like that. Right, honey?" she raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Right, Annabeth. Sure." he answered.

"See? You're acting like you did when you were a kid!"

"So...why does this matter?"

She held her hands up. "Just trying to prove a point."

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. "Anything happen at work today, Peter?"

His face lit up. "I'm going to run."

He was the campaign manager for a few congressmen. They paid him at least 400 an hour. We'd moved down to D.C. when he got he job. I was surprised by his comment. "Run for what?"

"For congressman."

"Honey, I'm glad you want to run but-"

"Relax, Lauren. I know how to run a good campaign and if I don't get elected, I still have my job."

"Okay, honey but I'm not going to help you. I mean I'll help make signs and flyers but I will _not_ imagine you winning the election. I think that you should win fairly."

"No, no. No. I wasn't even thinking that."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"But now that you mention it..."

"Peter." I said sternly. "No."

"All right." he gave in.

"Well, we've got to go." Annabeth said. "Come on, Mike. We're going home."

"But Mom, can't we stay a little longer?" he complained.

"So you can do what?" Percy said. "All you're doing is sitting there."

"I...fine, Dad. But I'm going to get you next time." he pointed a finger at him.

He chuckled. "You'll try. Bye, Lauren, Peter. See you soon."

I walked them to the door. "Bye, guys. Especially you." I ruffed Mike's hair. "See you later."

"Bye." Mike said.

"We'll call you sometime." Annabeth said.

"Bye." Peter said. "Tell Mom I said hi."

"I'll do that, Pete." Percy said. "Bye."

They walked out the door and we were alone. I sighed and sat down on the couch by my daughter's feet. "Just think. In a few years, you could be the president." I teased.

Peter raised his hands. "Whoa. I think you're getting a little carried away. I want to take it a step at a time."

"Okay, sweetie. But I know you. You're gonna want to go the whole nine yards." I smiled at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see."

We moved Maya into her bed and went into our room for the night.

**Thanks for all of your reviews! ****I have a title for my sequel. It'll be called First Half-blood. Coming soon to fan fiction. **


End file.
